Feeling The Strain
by CheekyCherub
Summary: Nessie and Jacob are settling down to their new life together, but when the Quileute treaty is jeopardised, what will become of their relationship? AU/OOC. Please R&R, first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi everyone, thanks for taking the time to read my very first fanfic :-) I'm planning this to have a fair few chapters so am trying to develop the storyline as much as I can. I hope you enjoy it, please leave a review whether you like it or not, I like to try and improve my work wherever I can :-)**

Chapter 1

As Jacob gently stroked my cheek, I woke up, but didn't want to open my eyes. I was so comfortable, wrapped in his warm arms with the sun streaming through the window. I stretched and shifted my weight so that I was facing him, and finally opened my eyes.

"Morning," he whispered, and kissed my forehead.

"Back atcha," I smiled and wriggled further into his embrace.

I honestly couldn't believe how great my life was. I had a brilliant boyfriend, a great family, college wasn't killing me and my family was just round the corner. I honestly wished things would stay this way forever, and let's be honest – as a family of immortal beings, things weren't changing any time soon.

I jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom. I heard Jacob moving around and my mind wandered back to last night. It was my birthday yesterday, and my family, especially Aunt Alice, went slightly overboard on well, everything! Decorations, surprises, presents; it was all far too much, but I suppose a girl only turns 16 once in her life. Never mind that I looked about 20 – I had looked like this since I was about 10 in human years. I prodded and poked my face in the mirror and thought about how different I was from my classmates at Harvard. Vampires for parents and a shape-shifter for a boyfriend. If I'd put that on my entry essay I think the police would've been banging down my door to take me to the loony bin before you could say "But I don't drink human blood!".

I left the bathroom and found Jacob waiting on the bed for me. I flopped into his arms and he pulled me into one of his bear hugs that I loved so much. I never felt safer than when I was completely surrounded by him. It was amazing how much I loved him.

"Come on you, we're due at Grandma and Grandpa's soon, we better get it together." I squirmed out of his arms and went to get dressed.

*****

As we pulled up to the large house that my grandparents bought a year ago when our family relocated to Boston, I felt much better. Better than better, I thought, as my mind crept back to last night with Jacob. Although my body has been mature for a good 7 or 8 human years, Jacob never felt right about moving our relationship to the next level until I had enough 'life experience', as he put it. I was more than ready for where last night lead, and it honestly couldn't have been more perfect.

I must've had a really gooey look on my face, because Jacob turned my face to his and planted a soft but passionate kiss on my face.

"I love you Nessie," he said.

"I know. I love you more than you'll ever know," I smiled as I ran my hands through his hair.

"Come on, they're wondering why we're still in the car." Jacob ran round and opened my door for me. Ever the gentleman...

My Grandma, Esme, opened the door for me and was beaming from ear to ear.

"Hello again darling," she whispered as she hugged me. Everyone was home, as per usual. I went to say hi to my Mom and Dad, who were sat at the piano in the dining room. I thanked them again for my birthday present, a beautiful silver necklace with a pearl pendant. It was gorgeous.

As I hugged my Dad, he pulled me back, and his face took on a less loving look. Jacob had entered the room. He and my father got along much better now than they ever had done, but there was still some resentment on both sides.

My Mom however, still loved to see Jacob every day. She sprang up and hugged him.

"Did you have a good time last night Jacob?" Jacob looked at me with a smirk on his face as my Mom continued, "Alice plans the best parties, don't you think?"

"Sure sure Bella, I thought it was awesome." Jacob was still smirking at me, when my Dad spoke.

"So how do you feel about starting a new semester, everything all ready?"

"Yes Dad," I answered. "New books, stationery, all sorted."

"Great, I hope you'll study hard again this year", my Dad stated, eyebrows raised.

"Dad, quit it – I have all eternity to go to college!" I retorted.

"Yes love, but there's nothing like your first time, it's all the more special."

Jacob couldn't resist a snigger at this, and my Dad whirled on him in an instant, a low growl emitting from his chest. Jacob held his hands up as if to surrender, but he couldn't wipe the grin off his face. My Mom stepped between them.

"Stop it right now you two! Jacob and Renesmee are adults; they're perfectly capable of looking after themselves." She glared at each of them so hard – if looks could kill...

I pulled Jacob away and went to find the rest of my family. I really should thank Aunt Alice again for last night. My mind crept back again to when Jacob and I got home, and I shook my head, trying to concentrate on where I was.

"Where's Alice?" I asked my Mom.

"I think she's upstairs somewhere, I know I heard Jasper up there a few minutes ago," she replied.

I left Jacob with Mom and went to find my aunt. She was in her closet, and when she saw me she bounced with happiness.

"Ah Nessie, I knew you'd be up soon – look at what I have for you!" She spun around and rummaged through her vast collection of clothes and came back to me with a slinky grey dress.

"It'll be perfect for tonight."

She saw the quizzical look on my face and quantified.

"Jacob has just asked your father's permission to take you somewhere tonight. I won't tell you anymore, I don't want to spoil the surprise," she smiled.

I looked at the small amount of fabric she had placed in my hands. There was no way I could wear this, I would never feel comfortable!

"Trust me," Alice said. "Jacob will love you in this. And...", she whirled back to the clothes rack. "I got a wrap for you too. So you'll feel comfortable."

She knew me far too well. I grabbed the wrap too and turned to leave before she could see the flush rising in my cheeks.

"Thanks Aunt Alice!" I called behind me as I ran down the stairs. Where would Jacob be taking me that he managed to keep a complete secret?

I skidded to a halt at the bottom of the stairs. All of my family was staring back at me with large grins on their faces.

"What's wrong with you guys?" I asked them all. They just looked at each other and dispersed, off to different parts of the house, murmuring excuses as they went. Just Jacob was left at the door.

"Right then babe, let's head home. This lot seem a bit busy." He smiled over my shoulder, and I turned to see my Mom leaning against the banister, a knowing look on her face. My stomach churned with nerves. I turned back to Jacob and he took my hand, leading me out the door and back to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I hope you liked the last chapter and where this one is heading. Oops, I forgot this next bit!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own any of these fabulous characters, They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 2

I was very quiet in the car on the way home. The only sound was the soft swish of the wipers as the moved the heavy snow that had just started to fall off the windscreen. A thousand scenarios were running through my head, not all of them with nice endings. But judging by the looks on my family's faces, how could tonight not end well?

I snuck a look at Jacob. He was humming along to the stereo and drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. He saw me looking and sighed.

"Don't even try to guess Ness. You won't get it. When we get home I need you to go and put on whatever Alice gave you and smarten yourself up a bit." I took a breath to protest but he halted my torrent of objections by putting his finger across my lips.

"Sshh! We're gonna have fun. Trust me." He grinned from ear to ear as we pulled into our driveway. The fresh snow crunched under the wheels and I made a mental note to be careful when I got out of the car. Apparently I had inherited my mother's mortal trait of clumsiness...

I didn't know what to say back to him, so I just put my hand on his cheek. I didn't tend to use my 'special' form of communication all that often. I liked to think that I was articulate enough now to get my feelings across using words, but sometimes I had to just show people what I was feeling.

I didn't put any specific images into Jacob's head; I just put across feelings of dread and worry. He knew that I didn't like being the centre of attention, so I hoped whatever he had planned was private enough. Jacob pulled my hand away from my cheek and kissed my palm tenderly.

"Babe, honestly. Do you really think I'd do something that would totally embarrassing for you? Even thought I do love it when you blush." He winked and got out of the car. I sighed and got out too. I picked up the dress that Alice had given me off the back seat and tottered into the house, being careful to keep my footing on the snowy path. Our little two-bed was my slice of heaven in the city, and Alice had decorated it just perfectly. It was modern but cosy, with plump cushions and flowers everywhere, and even some of my Grandfather's art pieces on the walls.

I stomped up the stairs to get myself ready. As I was changing into Alice's dress, I realised that perhaps I had been a bit harsh on Jacob. Just because I didn't like surprises doesn't mean that I should spoil whatever he'd clearly taken a lot of time and energy to plan. I did my hair and makeup in a way that I knew he loved and waltzed down the stairs. I had to stop and do a double-take when I got into our living room.

Jacob had lit candles everywhere, and soft music was on the stereo. There were more candles on the dining table and two glasses of champagne. I walked slowly over to the table, wondering where Jacob was. When I reached the table, he appeared from out of the kitchen, a bouquet of gorgeous red roses in his hand. I racked my brains – crap, was this an anniversary and I'd forgotten?! I was normally so good with dates!

Jacob gave me the roses. I inhaled their gorgeous scent and smiled up at him.

"Thank you sweetheart, they're beautiful."

He took the flowers and set them on the table. He pulled me into his arms and began dancing slowly with me. I still had no idea what this was all in aid of, so I just relaxed and let him move me softly around our living room. When the song finished I lifted my head from his shoulder and raised my eyebrows.

"So to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Jake just smiled and took me to the dining room window that overlooked our little patch of garden. He opened the curtains and switched on the outdoor light. I gasped when I saw what was out there.

In the snow, he had written two words.

"MARRY ME"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Getting towards the end of the fluff, some proper action coming up soon!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own any of these fabulous characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

Chapter 3

I was speechless. Utterly speechless. Jacob and I were bound together so tightly by love and history that I didn't for one second even consider marriage. Marriage. I would be married. I would be a wife. I would have a husband!

"Ness? Babe? You gotta say something, you're killing me here!"

I had my head so far in the clouds that I hadn't noticed that Jacob had gotten down on one knee beside me. He was holding an open box with the most beautiful diamond ring inside it. I still couldn't say anything. I sank to my knees to be closer to him, and I kissed him. I didn't know what else to do, I was in total shock. I managed a feeble nod and Jake shot up, punching the air. He helped me to my feet and swung me around, planting a massive kiss on my lips and the ring on my finger.

"You've made me the happiest man alive," he said, setting me back on my feet. I finally found some words. Not coherent words, but words all the same.

"But... What... When... Why..." I couldn't complete a sentence.

"I love you so much, and I know we'll be together forever, I just want to be able to show everyone, anyone, how deep our love is." He had a good point, I suppose. It had just never occurred to me before.

"Ok," I said. "Those sound like pretty good reasons to me! I love you too, let's do it, let's get married!" Now I was thinking about it, I kinda liked the idea of being Mrs Black. And I always liked a good party. Everyone would be staring at me though. I wondered if there was a way to get married without any guests. Ooh, Vegas!

"Wow Ness, I didn't think you'd be so up for it! I thought you'd take a little talking round or something. I even had your Mom think about how she could persuade you." Jacob was clearly confused about my reaction, but happy nonetheless.

I kissed him on the cheek and went out to the kitchen to phone my Mom.

"Mom, guess what? I'm engaged!" I shrieked into the phone.

"Darling that's brilliant!" Mom sounded so happy for me. "Your father and I are thrilled". Hmm, that didn't sound quite right, but I didn't want to know about my father's thoughts on the matter.

"I'll let everyone here know that you said yes, and I'll let you get back to your new fiancé!" I could hear the rest of the family asking my Mom questions now, so I said goodbye and went to find Jacob. He was sat on the couch, playing absent-mindedly with the end of my silver wrap. I sat down next to him.

"Well hey there. What are you thinking about?"

"Your Dad's reaction, unfortunately. He said yes when I asked for his blessing, but I could tell he wasn't too happy about it. You think he'd be used to us by now," Jacob replied.

"I'm sure he's fine," I tried to reassure Jake. "He only wants me to be happy and safe, and I'm both, so he can have no complaints." I thought about how to change the subject and cheer him up a bit.

"Have you thought about where or when you'd like be joined in matrimonial bliss with me?" I asked.

"Well," he replied, "Alice plans such good parties, and as much as I hate to admit it, your parents wedding was pretty awesome, to begin with…" Damn, there go my plans for Vegas.

"Ok, well we'll speak to her later about it. Right now, you're sitting far too far away from me…" I smiled as he pulled me closer and kissed me. This was a completely unexpected turn in my life, but a perfectly welcome one nonetheless.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own any of these fabulous characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

Chapter 4

I couldn't believe that six months had passed since Jacob proposed. It went by in a whirlwind of Alice fussing, my Mom gushing over everything Alice found (when did she change her tune? When it's not her at the centre of attention, that's when!), and college lectures. It was two weeks until the date Jake and I set for the nuptials, and my nerves were really starting to build. Jake was just so laid back that he was starting to annoy me, which he had never done before. I know that Alice was taking care of every single detail, but really, he could show just a little bit more interest couldn't he? Or was this just boys being boys, making sure that the bride-to-be was getting exactly what she wants?

I tried to put those thoughts towards the back of my head as Alice came waltzing into the room with a massive dress bag in her arms. I groaned inwardly, but put on my happiest face, I hadn't seen the dress yet, and to be honest I couldn't believe I'd let my aunt pick my dress without me knowing anything, but she had the best style I'd ever seen, and my Mom gave me rave reviews.

"Now," said Alice, instantly making my guard even higher. "I don't think this is something you would usually go for, but please, just try it on."

She unzipped the bag, and a ton of silk rolled onto the floor. I gasped as Alice pulled out a gorgeous ivory gown covered in pearls and sequins with beautiful cap sleeves. I could tell that it would hug my curves in all the right places.

"Gimme gimme gimme!" I cried at Alice, and practically snatched the dress out of her hands. I threw off my summer dress and let the gorgeous layers of fabric slide down my body. Alice fastened the dress and gave me the accessories she'd picked out. She got me some skyscraper heels which I adored – I was glad I didn't have to worry about being taller than my groom!

I could feel myself getting more and more excited as Alice added to the outfit.

"And just imagine fresh gardenias and lilies in your hair – you're going to look gorgeous!" she said.

I beamed as I looked at my reflection. I wanted nothing more than to look beautiful for Jacob on our perfect day. I couldn't find the words to thank Alice, so I just put my hands on her cheeks and rested my forehead against hers.

"You're welcome," she whispered.

*****

Two weeks flew past and I awoke on the morning of my wedding at my grandparent's house. I had kissed Jacob goodbye last night and made my way here, so excited for the day to come. I got up and washed my face, and made my way downstairs.

The living room and kitchen were a hive of activity. Alice was flying backwards and forwards in a blur, directing people here and there. Bouquets and garlands of cream and yellow flowers were being strung up everywhere, and I snuck a look into the garden, only to have a clipboard shoved in front of my eyes.

"No!" Cried Alice. "You can look at anything in here, but you have to keep out of the garden."

"Okaaaayyyy..." I murmured as I was pulled back upstairs. After my pleasant surprise with the dress, I trusted Alice completely now.

She sat me down in her bedroom and got to work on my hair. My unruly curls were no match for her deft fingers, and within an hour she had twisted, pulled and pinned them so they fell down my back in a pretty waterfall. She slid in some fresh flowers and proclaimed my hair complete.

"Now for makeup," she said, with a look of concentration on her face.

Another hour and a half later and I was allowed to get up. Finally, my ass was completely numb. I slid into my dress and shoes, and my parents entered the room.

"Oh baby, you look so beautiful," my Mom said as she hugged me. "Your father and I have something for you." She held out a square black box. I smiled at her and opened it. Inside was the most beautiful white and yellow diamond necklace I had ever seen, with a pair of diamond drop earrings.

"Oh God, Mom, what?! There's no way I could accept these, they must have cost a bomb!" I tried to push the box back towards her, but she held her hands up as if she was surrendering. My father stepped forward and kissed my cheek, pressing the box back into my chest.

"You look so perfect love. Please, wear the jewellery, it's a gift," he whispered into my ear.

I just looked at them, totally stunned. Dad took the necklace out of the box and put it on for me, while Alice fixed the earrings.

"There," he said, with a smile on his face. "Perfect. Shall we?" He offered me his arm, and I walked out of the room with him, ready to make my grand entrance.

*****

Alice left me at the patio door.

"Just wait until you hear the music and start walking. Slowly!"

She ran around the corner of the house and disappeared. I looked at my father, and he gave me a reassuring smile and pat on the hand.

"It's easy love. Walk, stand, talk, walk. Easy as that, I promise," he said.

The traditional wedding march fired up, and he started off towards where Alice had just disappeared. I moved, but I don't know how, as I really couldn't feel my feet. It was as if I was floating along, pulled by my Dad. We turned the corner, and what I saw took my breath away. Alice had decorated the garden in my cream and yellow theme, with garlands of flowers and fairy lights everywhere. Even the trees were wrapped in lights, and it gave them a beautiful, soft, Shakespearean feel. The congregation turned to look at me, and I could feel my cheeks burning. I concentrated on not falling over as I turned the corner to start down the aisle, and I finally laid eyes on Jacob.

He was stood at the other end of the aisle from me, looking absolutely gorgeous in a black tuxedo. He had a pale yellow handkerchief tucked in his top pocket, in keeping with my theme. I beamed as I walked towards him, and I could hear murmurs of approval from my friends and family. I finally reached Jacob, and my father kissed my hand and placed it in Jacob's.

I turned towards the pastor as he began to speak. I couldn't believe I was really getting married! It felt like my cheeks were cramping, I was smiling so much. I was listening, ready for my turn to repeat my vows, when I heard whispering and mumbling coming from behind me. I tried to ignore it, but then I heard an ear-piercing scream. I whirled around to see Alice gripping her chair, her face blank. When she finally came to, she spoke in a frightened voice.

"It's Jasper. With all the wedding stuff I didn't notice he wasn't here. He's slipped. He's going to bite someone. She's going to die."

"No, Jacob! Come back!" I shouted, but it was too late. He was gone, into the woods. All that was left behind was shreds of his tuxedo.

**AN: Sorry to all the Jasper fans! I know it's very OOC but I'm afraid someone has to slip to make the story work. Please do keep reading though!**

**I have put a link to Nessie's wedding outfit on my profile, please check it out! And if you like any of my stories, please leave me a little note to say what you like, and equally, if you don't, let me know too! I'm interested in hearing from you :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously_

_I turned towards the pastor as he began to speak. I couldn't believe I was really getting married! It felt like my cheeks were cramping, I was smiling so much. I was listening, ready for my turn to repeat my vows, when I heard whispering and mumbling coming from behind me. I tried to ignore it, but then I heard an ear-piercing scream. I whirled around to see Alice gripping her chair, her face blank. When she finally came to, she spoke in a frightened voice._

"_It's Jasper. With all the wedding stuff I didn't notice he wasn't here. He's slipped. He's going to bite someone. She's going to die."_

"_No, Jacob! Come back!" I shouted, but it was too late. He was gone, into the woods. All that was left behind was shreds of his tuxedo._

*****

Chapter 5

It felt like all the life had dropped out of me. I sagged to the floor, and luckily my father was there to grab me before I hit my head on the corner of the stone steps Alice had arranged to be in the garden.

"Love, it's ok, we'll get to the bottom of this. Jasper won't hurt anyone; he's lived our life for too long now." He tried in vain to reassure me, but one look at my aunt's face told me all I needed to know. I got to my feet and walked over to her.

"What did you see? Tell me everything!" I shouted to Alice. Her little face was contorted with emotion, but I couldn't help being angry at her. If she'd left me to my own devices with my wedding, then she would've noticed that Jasper had disappeared sooner.

"He's in the woods somewhere, I didn't recognise the place though," she replied. "We've got a while yet though, it was dark when I saw him bite her."

Great, that means it must be over towards La Push. Why would he be that close to the reservation? This was so awful, it felt like my heart was ripping in two. My Uncle was about to ruin our family's lives, and my should-have-been-husband-by-now was at this minute running to fight him to the death.

I sank into the nearest chair and put my head between my legs. I couldn't stand to lose either one of them. I felt a hand rub my back, and looked up into my mother's face.

"Hi honey. Let's go inside, we need to have a bit of a talk about what we're going to do."

I looked around and noticed that it was only her and me left in the garden. All the guests must've been asked to leave. Oh god, how embarrassing! I shook my head as I tried to focus on what was happening now, a wedding could wait. Besides, I didn't exactly have a groom…

I walked into the living room. I must've been outside for a while, as the whole family was there, and they'd all changed out of their formal clothes and into the same kind of stuff we wore when we went hiking. They were talking in low, urgent voices, and they all stopped and turned to look at me when I entered.

"Nessie –" started Esme.

"Don't bother," I replied. "I know what you're all going to say, so there's no point in trying to justify to me how you're going to have to fight with my soulmate in order to keep my Uncle alive."

I felt nothing but sadness, but my words and face must've told a different story, as every one of them took half a step away from me. My father was the first to speak, after what seemed like an age.

"Renesmee, you have to try and see this from our point of view. Alice has told us that we still have time to stop Jasper, not long, admittedly, but enough to try and do something. We can't just sit by and watch him violate a treaty that will get him killed."

"Even if it means killing the man I love Dad?" I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my cheeks now. This was supposed to be the happiest day of my life.

"We have to hope that you'll make the right decision Nessie, and fight with us. We think we're going to need all the help we can get. You remember how large the pack was last time we saw them all, it surprised us all."

I couldn't believe what my father just asked of me. Did he really think that I would fight against my fiancé's family and friends? How he could even suggest it was beyond me. Suddenly, I couldn't even bear to be near him, and I really couldn't bear to be in this dress anymore. I walked away and up the stairs. I needed to get out of this outift; I needed to erase my memories of this day. I ripped the flowers from my hair and let them drop to the floor. I took off the jewellery that my parents had given me and watched as they sparkled in the now dimming light. I remembered how Jacob's eyes had sparkled as he saw me walk down the aisle, and tears overtook me. I sat down on Alice's bed and sobbed. I cried for my family, being torn apart. I cried for my soulmate, who was going to have to do something I knew would kill him inside. And I cried for how my life had taken such a dramatic turn in one day.

I heard the door creak open and opened my eyes. My Mom was standing in the doorway.

"Can I come in honey?" she asked.

"I suppose," I mumbled into the pillow.

She crossed the room and laid behind me, tucking her head into my shoulder.

"I can't believe this has happened," she whispered.

"You can't believe it?!" That made me angry, and I never got angry with my Mom.

"I know, I know – what I'm feeling must be nothing compared to what you are. But you have to agree with what your father said honey. We're family, nothing's stronger than that."

Was she really saying this to me?

"Mother, you of all people should know how it feels to love someone you can't, or shouldn't love. How dare you tell me this is an easy choice! I can't leave Jacob to hurt Jasper, but I can't just leave him either – I love him!" I was shaking as I tried to speak. My Mom just looked at me with sadness and pain in her eyes. I could see that my words had cut her, and in a way I was glad. I hoped that she could understand what I meant.

I changed back into the t-shirt and jeans I wore yesterday and went back downstairs. Everyone was gone except Rosalie and Esme, who were sat in the kitchen, clearly waiting for me to come downstairs. Rosalie stood up and pulled me into her strong arms. I'd always had a special bond with my aunt Rose, which I thought was very strange seeing as she didn't get on well with my mother.

"Beautiful Nessie. We're going to ask you to do something that's going to be very hard, but please, hear us out. We think we may have a way to stop the treaty from being broken and anyone getting hurt. But it's not going to be easy, and it will be very dangerous."

I didn't think it was possible for my stomach to sink even further, but it did. What could they possibly mean?

Rosalie held my by the shoulders and looked straight at me, her topaz eyes burning into mine.

"We need to use you as bait."


End file.
